Things Become How They Are Meant to Be
by tapdancer10
Summary: Hi, my first story from Narnia.  This is not really A/U and not really incest, although some might see it that way.  I tried to create a plot device that would make sense.  Edmund and Lucy are my favorite characters! So E/L and maybe P/S, we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of horses' hooves disrupted the quiet stillness of the forest and the Beavers looked up from their task of gathering wood to see two figures on horseback galloping past them. The musical laugh from the front rider rang through the trees as she turned around to see if the rider behind her was gaining. The Beavers smiled at one another as the riders flew past.

"Queen Lucy and King Edmund..." murmured Beaver.

"I wonder how much longer before they realize..." said Mrs. Beaver, smiling.

"They have grown up now, it won't be long. The Deep Magic of Narnia has been working on them for some time. They will soon know, I can see it in their faces, even now." Beaver replied.

"And then we shall have a Royal Wedding," sighed Mrs. Beaver, "how wonderful that will be."

"Well, don't be picking out your hat just yet," said Beaver, "they will fight their feelings at first, I'm sure. They are still learning about the Deep Magic."

Mrs. Beaver nodded slowly. "Yes, I know, but in the end they will understand. And they will have a love for one another as deep as the Magic itself. I can feel it..." she said.

"You are such a romantic..." Beaver chuckled, as they watched the riders disappear into the trees.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy, laughing again as he urged Phillip to cut her off.

He narrowly edged past her as they came into a clearing and reigned the horses up, both of them breathing heavily and stamping the earth.

"Really, your Majesty," Phillip panted, "these races are for younger days..."

Edmund patted the horse's neck, "Sorry, old boy, I keep forgetting you aren't as young as you once were."

"Neither are you..." Phillip said under his breath.

Lucy smiled at Edmund as he dismounted. He walked over to her and reached up to grab her waist, lifting her easily off the horse and setting her down. She grinned up at him, teasingly.

"I let you win, you know, can't have Phillip lose his dignity." she said.

Edmund's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her up in a hug.

"Yeah, right," he said, "Queen Lucy the Valiant would never let me win..."

They stared at one another for a moment, their arms around each other. The moment became a little awkward and Edmund let go of her, looking away at the trees. Lucy looked down at her dress, smoothing it, then laughed again, punching Edmund's arm lightly.

"You're right," she said, "rematch tomorrow."

"Let's go to the creek so they can have some water," Edmund said, "we'll talk about the rematch later."

They led the horses over to the nearby creek and sat down on the creek bank while the horses drank.

"What a lovely afternoon," Lucy said.

"Yes," Edmund said, "but we'd better head home soon, remember there's the ball tonight and Susan won't be happy if we're not ready on time."

Lucy frowned a little. "Another ball, Susan does enjoy those so..."

"You don't?" Edmund said, reaching over to brush a stray hair off of her face. He caressed her cheek for just a moment and the touch of his hand made Lucy's cheeks feel warm all of a sudden. She smiled at him shyly and ducked her head.

"I like to dance but I don't really like the possibility of suitors that I'm not interested in." she said.

Edmund felt a strange tightness in his throat as he contemplated her words. The thought of another man touching Lucy suddenly made him reach for the handle of his sword that hung from his belt. He took in a deep breath and wondered at the odd feeling he was having. He looked over at her and all he could think of was how beautiful she had become. He watched as she lifted her face and closed her eyes to enjoy the warm afternoon sun on her face and he felt an almost overwhelming urge to kiss her full lips.

He stood up quickly, shaking the thought from his head.

Lucy's eyes flew open. "Edmund, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing...just going to get the horses. We should head back." he said, striding off.

Lucy watched him walk away and a curious thought entered her mind. "When did he get so handsome and strong?" she wondered. He was her brother, right? Wasn't he? She felt strange as she suddenly couldn't remember.

"Lucy, what is it?" Edmund said. She looked up, startled, he was standing there holding the horses, looking down on her curiously. "You look like you are miles away..." he said.

"I was just thinking about something..." she said, her voice breaking slightly.

Edmund reached down to take her hand and help her stand. "Something you want to talk about?" he said.

"No, maybe later," she said, as she reached for her saddle horn. Edmund came up behind her to grasp her waist again and lift her onto her horse. She gathered her reins and smiled down at him. "Shall we race back?"

"No," Edmund said, laughing, "no rematch yet, Phillip needs a respite."

"Speak for yourself, your Majesty," Phillip said, "although I do think a later rematch would be more beneficial to my health."

Edmund swung up onto the horse's back and patted his neck again. "Have to remember to keep treating you well, old boy."

He watched as Lucy nudged her horse and they began to trot towards the path. He wondered if she was having the same strange thoughts he was having. He had always been close to her...she was his sister, wasn't she? Or was she...something else?

The music filled the great hall, Queen Susan watched happily as the guests danced around. She loved having these balls, to invite the peoples of distant lands, to keep the peace in Narnia. Her eyes caught sight of Edmund and Lucy dancing together and she smiled. They looked so happy together and strangely, she felt that it was right. She felt a presence next to her and a warm hand took hers. She looked up at High King Peter smiling down at her.

"Watching them again?" he said softly.

"Hmm, yes," she said, "It is only a matter of time, you know. You know what Aslan told us."

Peter nodded. He remembered the night that Aslan came to him and Susan and spoke to them of the Deep Magic that would soon be changing the future of the younger monarchs. Aslan wanted Peter and Susan to understand the power of the magic and what it meant for Narnia.

"Things will become how they were meant to be." Aslan had told them. "Because they were young when they came to Narnia, the magic will become part of them. They will not remember their previous lives and they will become the true King and Queen of Narnia for all time."

"But what about Peter and I?" Susan had asked. "Are we not to have this magic also?"

"Because you two are older," Aslan said, "you will have the choice. You can choose to remember your lives or you can choose to stay Narnians forever. The magic will be in you but the true Deep Magic is meant for Edmund and Lucy, they will be the future of Narnia.

Peter and Susan had not yet been able to choose, they instead watched their young brother and sister grow closer and both Peter and Susan knew that they would need to guide them to their destiny and help them understand.

Edmund spun Lucy around and she laughed as she fell into his arms. Edmund loved her laugh, he loved her smile, he loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He felt like they were the only two on the dance floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over at a tall Telmarine standing next to them.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but might I have a dance with the lovely Queen Lucy?" he asked.

Edmund looked at Lucy and he could read her thoughts. _It'll be all right. Just one dance and then we'll be together again._ He reluctantly bowed to her and offered her hand to the Telmarine, who bowed before the Queen.

"Thank you, your Majesty." he said, and he took her hand and set his other hand on her waist. They spun away and Edmund felt nothing but jealousy as he watched his Lucy in the arms of another.

He walked off the dance floor, his smile fading quickly. He stood over by the food-laden table and picked up a goblet, bringing it to his lips, his eyes still watching Lucy dancing with the Telmarine. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man bring her closer to him and again his hand reached for the sword at his belt.

"Not thinking of starting a war with the Telmarines, are you?" Peter said.

Edmund startled. "What?" he said, spilling a little wine from the goblet. "Oh, no, of course not...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing..." Peter said, smiling. "Just noticing that you seem a bit...distracted." He nodded his head towards Lucy dancing with the Telmarine. "Not enjoying her with another man?"

"No, not at all." Edmund said, his voice lowering into a growl. "But I'm not sure why that is..."

"That's what happens when you have feelings for someone..." Peter said, watching Edmund carefully.

"I have feelings for her? She's my..." Edmund suddenly stopped, "She's..." His eyes widened and he set the goblet down, turning to walk quickly away from the hall. Peter watched him stride away and looked over at Susan knowingly. _Follow him, talk to him_, she mouthed to him silently. Peter nodded and turned to follow Edmund.

He found him on the balcony, staring out at the sea. His hands clenched the railing, his eyes stormy and black. Peter gently put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Edmund..." he said softly, "let me help you..."

Edmund swallowed and his hands clenched tighter on the rail. He turned to Peter.

"Help me what?" he asked.

"To understand." Peter said.

"Understand? Understand that I'm...that I'm..." he suddenly couldn't get the words out.

"In love with Lucy?" Peter said, his voice calm and controlled.

"I c-can't be," Edmund said, "I don't know why anymore, though. I can't remember why, but I know I shouldn't be in love with her!"

"Because part of you does remember, but it's a part that you can't get to anymore," Peter said, "What matters now is what you do feel and that's how the Deep Magic of Narnia works."

"The Magic? Is that why? What's wrong with me?" Edmund said, his eyes still dark and worried.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Aslan explained to Susan and I that, in Narnia, things become how they are meant to be. The Deep Magic becomes part of you and you become what you are meant to be." Peter said patiently. He stared at his younger brother and his heart ached for him. He wanted Edmund to understand and to accept what was happening to him. But he knew that perhaps he still wasn't quite ready.

Edmund's eyes filled with unshed tears and he looked away. After a moment he spoke again, "Peter, am I going to forget about you and Susan? Because I don't think I can bear that..."

"I don't know, Edmund, because Susan and I don't know yet what our futures hold. We still have to decide. But the Magic has been working on you and Lucy for some time now and your future is determined. That's why your memories are fading and why you feel the way you do for Lucy. It's happening to her as well. Susan and I are here for you now to help you, we won't give up until we know you are both happy." Peter said, his hand coming up to touch Edmund's shoulder.

Edmund suddenly turned to embrace his brother, the tears spilling out at last. Peter held him tightly.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "Everything will be alright..."

Edmund's voice was muffled against his shirt, "Lucy...does she feel the same for me?"

"Yes," Peter said firmly, "But she is fighting her feelings as you are. She doesn't understand yet, but I know she will. She has always had the faith in Aslan and the Deep Magic. She will embrace her future and she will love you, Edmund, with everything that she is."

Edmund looked up at Peter's face, "How do you know?" he said, his voice still choked with tears.

"I have the faith, too, and I know that you and Lucy are meant for greater things. Somehow, I've always known." Peter said.

"I don't know," Edmund said, shakily, "I'm not ready for this..."

"You will be," Peter said, "just give it time yet. But don't give up on your feelings. Let your love for Lucy grow. It is already there, you just need time to let it become what it is meant to be. I'll be here for you, Edmund, and Susan and Aslan will, too."

Susan waited anxiously in the hall, watching for her brothers' return. She turned to see Lucy approaching her, the Telmarine with her. Lucy turned to dismiss him. "Thank you for the dance, kind sir," she said, offering her hand.

"Thank you, your Majesty, I would enjoy another later." he said, bowing.

"Perhaps..." Lucy said, but she didn't relish the thought.

He bowed to Susan, "Your Majesty," he said.

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Caldin, hope you are enjoying the ball."

"Most definitely, your Highness." he said, "thank you for inviting me."

He turned to walk away and Lucy clutched her sister's arm. "So glad that's over," she said, "I enjoy dancing with Edmund ever so much more..."

Susan smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Do you?" she said, "and does Edmund share your enthusiasm?"

"I hope so," Lucy said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Susan? I've been having some strange thoughts lately. I feel a bit confused."

"I think we should talk, Lucy," Susan said, "I believe I can help you understand them."

Lucy looked at her, her face puzzled.

"But don't worry over it right now," Susan said suddenly, "let's just enjoy the rest of the ball."

"Where are Peter and Edmund?" Lucy said, looking around.

"I think they went out to the balcony for some air. They will be back soon." Susan said.

At that moment, Peter and Edmund came walking through the doorway. One look at Edmund's face and Lucy knew that something wasn't right. She started quickly towards them. Edmund watched her coming over and Peter spoke under his breath.

"Don't worry, Ed, just relax. Just act like nothing is wrong." he said.

"She will know I'm lying..." Edmund said, "she always knows." He smiled as Lucy came up to him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "you left me to my fate..."

"Was it awful?" Edmund said, taking her arm.

"No, not awful. It's just much more enjoyable dancing with you." she said.

"Then let us dance..." Edmund said, spinning her around.

Lucy laughed and they danced away onto the floor.

Peter joined Susan. "Well, how did it go?" she asked.

"Well enough. He is distraught but at least he knows now that something is happening. Are you going to talk to Lucy?" he said.

"Soon," said Susan, "she already realizes something is happening as well. She might not realize yet that she has fallen in love with Edmund."

"Well, we have to continue to help them understand this. They have to know that it isn't wrong." Peter said.

"Everything will be alright, Peter," Susan said, linking her arm through his, "Come on, dance with me."

He smiled and they joined the other dancers on the floor.

The hour was late when Edmund walked Lucy back to her room deep within the walls of Cair Paravel. They stopped at her door and she turned to grin up at him.

"Oh, I'm so tired. But that was actually fun, for once." she said.

"Yes, it was," Edmund said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Lu."

"Are you alright?" she asked, "You seemed upset earlier."

"It's nothing," Edmund said, "We can talk about it later."

"Well, if you're sure. But I don't plan to let you forget it." she said, "Good night..."

Lucy reached up to pull his head down to hers. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, her lips so close to his. He turned slightly and suddenly their lips were on each others. Lucy quickly pulled away, her eyes wide and startled. Edmund cupped her head and leaned down to her mouth again. She didn't try to stop him...eyes closed and they were kissing deeply, lips hot against each others. They couldn't seem to stop...bruising, devouring...

_She tastes like heaven..._

_His lips are so sweet..._

Gasping for breath, they broke the kiss, staring at one another.

"Lucy..." Edmund said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry..."

She stilled his mouth with her fingers. "No, don't be..." she whispered, "I wanted it, too..."

She turned to go into her room, shutting the door quickly. She leaned against it, still breathing heavily. What just happened? She didn't know for sure but she knew that it was amazing. And wonderful. And she couldn't wait to do it again.

Edmund stood at her door, his heart beating fast. She had wanted it, too? She had kissed him with as much passion as he had for her. Did she love him as he loved her? He turned to walk to his room, hoping that he would soon have the answer to his question.

Peter and Susan watched from the end of the hallway and then turned to look at one another.

_Things were becoming what they were meant to be._


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Edmund and Lucy start to give in to the Deep Magic that has already determined their future.

The clang of swords echoed through the morning air in the courtyard of Cair Paravel. High King Peter and King Edmund danced around one another, practicing their swordplay as they did most every morning. This morning, however, Peter noticed that Edmund seemed unusually fierce, thrusting and parrying with a passion until finally, breathless, Peter yielded to the sword poised at his throat.

"Whoa, little brother," he said, his mouth turning up into a smile, "you are getting stronger, where's all this coming from?"

Edmund lowered his sword and smiled at his older brother, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Perhaps a little frustration..." he said almost under his breath as he turned away.

Peter sheathed his sword and walked over to place his hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Lucy, would it?" he said.

Edmund looked up at him quickly and frowned slightly.

"As well you know it does," Edmund replied, "and it's getting worse."

"Worse? Why is that?" Peter asked.

"I kissed her..." Edmund said quietly.

"And did she return the kiss?" Peter asked, knowing that she had.

"Yes," Edmund said, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"Then I say you should have nothing to fear." Peter said, watching Edmund carefully.

"Nothing to fear?" Edmund said, suddenly fierce again. "I've fallen in love with my sister and I'm not supposed to worry how this will all turn out?"

"Edmund, I told you last night that you must let the Narnian magic do what it is supposed to do. This is not wrong, far from it. Once you embrace the magic, all shall be right in this world. Your destiny and Lucy's are intertwined with the Deep Magic and you must allow it to happen!" Peter said, equally fierce.

Edmund's shoulders sagged and he turned away from his brother. "There is nothing I want more in the world than to have Lucy love me back," he said in a low voice, "I only hope she feels the same."

Peter smiled knowingly. "I believe she already does..."

High above on her balcony, Queen Lucy watched her brothers below. She couldn't hear their voices but she knew they were discussing something of importance. She watched Edmund's face as turned to Peter and for a moment she could hear him..."Nothing to fear?"

Her heart fell as she heard those words. He was afraid? Was he regretting what he had done the night before? She touched her lips with her fingers, remembering his mouth on hers. Her heart began to pound as she thought of that moment, wanting more than anything to feel his lips on hers again, his hands on her body. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

A knock on her door startled her out of her daydream and she turned. "Come in," she called. The door opened and Queen Susan peered in.

"Lu?" she called, "are you ready for breakfast?"

Lucy walked into her room and smiled at her sister. Susan looked at her face intently. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes of course," Lucy said hurriedly, "why do you ask?"

"Your face is flushed," Susan said, "what were you doing?"

"Watching Peter and Edmund in their sword practice." Lucy said, "that's all."

Susan smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Lucy said, "I always enjoy myself with Edmund..."

"Lucy," Susan asked carefully, "how do you really feel for Edmund?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "I love him, of course, he's my brother..." She suddenly frowned, feeling strange.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"I had a curious feeling just then," Lucy said, "like I said something wrong. I can't remember exactly...Susan, Edmund is my brother, isn't he?"

"In one world he is," Susan said, "but in Narnia, he is meant to be something more."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Susan, what are you saying?"

Susan came over and took Lucy's hand, leading her to the couch to sit. She stared into her sister's eyes, willing her to understand.

"Lucy, Aslan has told Peter and I of the power of the Deep Magic. You already know what that magic can do. Now, what you are feeling is the magic working to make you what you are to become. And part of that is embracing your love for Edmund. Not sisterly love but a different kind of love. A love where you join souls, where you breathe each others air, where you know each others hearts as if they were your own..." Susan said quietly.

"Oh my god, Susan," Lucy breathed, "you speak as if you know this already. As if, you feel this."

Susan smiled again, "I do, Lucy. The magic is given to Peter and I as well, although we have our memories yet and we have a choice. Aslan said that the choice is not meant for you and Edmund, that we must help you both to understand these feelings of love that you are having. And that, for Narnia, you must embrace it."

"It would not be hard for me to love Edmund, you know," Lucy said, "I have loved him always, it seems, I can't remember a time when I didn't."

"But this love is different," Susan said, "the love between a man and a woman has more passion, more of the physical..."

Lucy blushed. "Yes, I understand," she said, "he...he already kissed me, Susan. His lips on mine...it was glorious."

Susan hugged Lucy tightly. "It is only the beginning, my dear sister."

"But Susan," Lucy said fearfully, "are you sure Edmund is willing as well? I mean, he did kiss me last night but this morning...out there with Peter...he seemed upset."

"Like you, Lucy, he is having trouble accepting these feelings but I can assure you that his love for you is as strong as yours for him. Peter is helping him to understand it as well. Give him time but show him how much you love him every chance you get." Susan said.

"I don't think that will be difficult..." Lucy said.

"Good. Now, shall we go to breakfast?" Susan said.

Lucy nodded and the two sisters hugged again, then arm and arm they walked down to breakfast.

Lucy smiled as Peter and Edmund came into the dining room a bit later.

"Breakfast is particularly delicious this morning," she said gaily.

Edmund smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Have you left us any?" he said.

"Of course," Lucy said. She noticed Peter and Susan exchanging a glance and a smile, their eyes meeting as if in secret communion. She quickly picked up the plate of toast and turned to Edmund.

"I've told you, Narnia won't run out of toast..." she grinned.

"Thanks," Edmund said, "you look very radiant this morning, by the way."

Lucy blushed hotly, "Thank you..." she stammered slightly.

"Would you like to go riding again this morning? With me?" he asked.

"I would love to," Lucy said, looking at him. She suddenly felt the urge to kiss his beautiful full lips and she had to grip the arms of the chair to quell the urge. She swallowed hard and forced herself to concentrate on her breakfast but she suddenly didn't feel the least bit hungry. She picked up her goblet of juice and her hand shook slightly.

"Lu? Are you alright?" Edmund said. He was watching her just as intently and seeing her blush he felt a rush through his loins and he squirmed a little in his chair, reaching for his own goblet.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Lucy said, "I feel wonderful, in fact."

Peter and Susan glanced at one another again, both smiling knowingly. Things were definitely moving along nicely.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Sorry I've taken so long to update, I had to think about the direction of the story. I'm not sure how far I want to take this, either, but for now here is another chapter, it's a little short but hopefully I'll be able to write more soon. Like the Royal Wedding!

Chapter 3

The morning air was cool on Lucy and Edmund's faces as they rode along the path in the Shuddering Woods. Lucy smiled over at Edmund and he smiled back, his eyes watching her carefully. They came to the creek and stopped, Edmund dismounting quickly to help Lucy off her horse. He led the horses over for water as Lucy walked among the dancing trees, stopping to pick a flower. She held it up to her face to smell the fragrant bloom just as Edmund walked up to her. Their eyes met, warm chocolate and shining blue and Edmund moved closer, reaching up to brush a stray hair from her face, his fingers caressing her cheek for a moment as he did so.

"I love being out here with you," Lucy said.

"As do I," Edmund replied.

"It's so peaceful today, too..." Lucy said as she moved a bit closer to him.

"Uh huh," Edmund said, his eyes wandering down to her lips.

"Edmund, are you listening to me?" Lucy said, her lips pouting a little.

"Of course," he said quickly looking up, "why do you ask?"

"You seem...distracted," Lucy said, "What are you thinking?"

Edmund suddenly looked intently at her as if deciding whether or not to tell her. When he spoke his voice was deep and low.

"Actually I was thinking that I'd rather like to kiss you again...," he almost whispered.

"Oh," Lucy said, moving closer still, "you would?"

She was standing right next to him, her face tilted upward to his. She reached out to place her palms against his chest, she could feel his heart beating fast under her hand.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" he did whisper this time.

"Yes," Lucy breathed, not even hesitating.

Edmund leaned down, his mouth finding hers and Lucy felt her knees buckle slightly as his lips met hers. Edmund's arms came around her immediately and he held her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss. Lucy moaned as his tongue swept across hers, she thought she had never felt such a feeling as his mouth on hers, his arms holding her close. The sounds of the woods seemed to fade away as they kissed and nothing else mattered but the taste and feel of each other. They finally broke apart to breathe, staring at one another. It was a strange feeling, like they were strangers, yet not.

"Lucy...do you feel different?" Edmund said quietly.

"Yes," she nodded, "it's like I know you so well but yet you are new to me. I know I've loved you before, Edmund, but now, my love feels changed...I don't know why..."

"I don't know, either," Edmund said, "but I feel the same. It's like some kind of magic..."

"That's exactly what it is, Edmund," a deep voice said from the trees.

Edmund and Lucy looked around, startled. Suddenly Lucy's face lit up, "Aslan!" she cried.

She took Edmund's hand and dragged him with her to run over to the beautiful golden lion. Aslan smiled as she buried her face in his man, hugging him tightly. Edmund walked up to him, bowing his head in reverence.

"Aslan," he said, "we are always happy to see you."

"And I you," Aslan said, "both of you..."

Lucy smiled as she took her place beside Edmund. "Aslan, what did you mean...it's exactly what it is?" she said.

"The magic," Aslan said, "it is the Deep Magic that you both are feeling. Because you came to Narnia so young, the magic has changed you. You are no longer what you once were to one another, you have become what you are meant to be. And you may embrace the new love you feel for one another, because here in Narnia, your love together is pure and you are destined to be always the true King and Queen of Narnia."

Edmund and Lucy looked at one another in wonder, the joy evident on their faces.

"Oh, thank you, Aslan," Lucy said, "thank you for allowing us to understand."

"But Aslan, what of Peter and Susan?" Edmund asked, "Will we remember them, will they stay with us in Narnia?"

"I don't yet have the answer to that question, my dear one, "Aslan said, "they have not decided their destinies. The choice was not made for them, they may yet choose their former lives. But you both will remember them always as your brother and sister and in some very distant memory, like the dream of a dream, you will remember your sibling love for one another, too. But it will be more of a feeling, a feeling of love and devotion, the very foundation on which your new love is built. But the Deep Magic has forever changed you both and as you grow in love, on the day you unite your hearts together, I will anoint you both as the King and Queen of Narnia for all time. Until then, rejoice in this as will all Narnians rejoice, as their love for you both is strong and lasting."

Edmund and Lucy knelt before Aslan and he blessed them both in the quiet stillness of the wood.

The afternoon sun was sinking lower in the western sky as Susan looked out from the balcony. In the distance she saw the two horses approaching and she smiled as Edmund and Lucy came into view. She ran down the stairs quickly.

"Peter," she called, "they are returning..."

Peter joined her at the entrance to Cair Paravel as Lucy and Edmund rode into the courtyard. Susan gasped.

"Peter, look at their faces!" she said.

"They have been with Aslan," Peter said softly.

"Yes, and now they understand. Oh, Peter, I am so happy for them," she said, her eyes shining with tears.

Peter hugged her close as they watched their beloved brother and sister, a new day dawning for them, and for Narnia.


End file.
